marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler Dayspring (Earth-4935)
(leader); ; | Relatives = Nathan Summers (Cable) (presumed father, see Notes); Aliya Dayspring (Jenskot) (mother, deceased); Hope (maternal aunt); Hope Summers (adoptive step-sister); Scott Summers (Earth-616) (paternal grandfather); Madelyne Pryor (Earth-616) (paternal grandmother); | Universe = Earth-4935 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 191 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Nor-Am Pact region | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former would-be world conqueror, arms dealer, soldier, freedom fighter | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Rob Liefeld | First = New Mutants #98 | First2 = | Death = Wolverine Vol 2 #100 | HistoryText = Origins Tyler Dayspring was born around the late 37th-early 39th century era. Roughly in the late 36th century, Apocalypse ascended to power and ruled much of North America unchallenged for 100 years. Humans and whoever else resistant to his rule could be killed at any moment. The Clan Askani were the only rebellion left to oppose Apocalypse's rule. After the death of the eternal mutant Apocalypse, a war broke-out between the New Canaanites and the Neo-Canaanites to claim Apocalypse's power. The mutant soldier Cable called Askani son, led the Clan Chosen, a group Tyler's future mother, Aliya was a member. Aliya took the clan name of 'Jenskot' as a tribute to Jean and Scott, the parents of the Askani'son, Nathan Dayspring. Jenskot later gave birth to her son, Tyler, and Askani'son raised him as his own. Mr. Tolliver With a mutant power to project memories and with limited telepathy and telekinesis, Tyler came to join his father’s band of freedom fighters, but, in a battle against Stryfe’s army, a bomb was set and Aliya was fatally wounded. Aliya died in Askani'son's arms and asked him to take care of her son, unaware that Tyler had been abducted. Stryfe ordered Parridan Haight's scientist, Frisco, to brainwash Tyler to reject Askani'son’s beliefs and become Stryfe’s pawn. When the Clan Chosen attacked Stryfe, Tyler captured Clan member Dawnsilk, forging a neural link between them to gain Clan Chosen secrets. Nathan decided to sever the link, by shooting his son, in order to save Dawnsilk. This knocked Tyler out and further damaged his and Dawnsilk's mind as well. Tyler never forgave his father. Tyler was healed and ordered, by the Canaanite Commission on Strategic Maneuvers, to Niagara Falls. Utilizing a Tinex, a time-travel nexus, within Niagara Falls, Tyler traveled back to the present to ensure Apocalypse’s rise. By using technology from his era, Tyler created the identity of arms dealer Mr. Tolliver. Learning that Stryfe and Nathan had gone back in time also, Tyler secretly planned to exact revenge on them. Nathan had begun to call himself Cable and formed a mercenary group called the Wild Pack, later known as the Six Pack. Stryfe had also become a mercenary and was in charge of Mr. Tolliver's opium routes in Afghanistan. Tyler played to have the two fight against each other, hoping that one would take-out the other, but both survived. Angry, Tyler sent agents to kill Six Pack, but they were defeated. Around this time, Tyler abducted Cable’s mercenary ally, Domino, replacing her with the shape-shifting mutant Copycat, so as to spy on Cable’s activities. Tolliver also hired the mercenary Deadpool and Pico Halfghanagan, as a servant. Cable came to reorganize the New Mutants and asked "Domino" to help lead. Later, Tolliver had Deadpool save Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy, from Cable's X-Force, in exchange for their services. After Copycat refused to check-in regularly, Tyler sent Deadpool to violently remind her of her mission. Soon, Copycat informed Tyler that she had set explosives to detonate during a training session at X-Force's base. Arriving at Tolliver's base, Cable shot Pico and found the true Domino, in bondage. Before rescuing Domino, Cable battled Deadpool, and in his pursuit of Tolliver, Tyler faked the death of "Tolliver" in a helicopter explosion, setting into motion a clash between various mercenaries who sought to obtain Tolliver’s advanced technology. Fathers And Sons After Cable and Stryfe disappeared into the timestream, Stryfe's A.D.A.M. Unit Zero ended up in the possession of Tyler. Cable's body was found, by agents of Tyler, and restored, but Stryfe's consciousness was projected into Cable's own mind and slowly took control, after Cable returned to Earth. However, only one of them were capable of being in control, at any given time, and only when a specific frequency alignment occurred could one dominate the other. Zero joined Tyler for a short while, after Tyler found another member of the Clan Askani, known as Askani. After Mr. Sinister revealed to Cable that he was the original Nathan Summers, he fired a blast at Cable, stating that he wanted to make him stronger, and Stryfe asserted full control over Cable's mind. At this time, Tyler was learning the same facts himself, by linking memories with the Askani. After attacking Cable's X-Force members, Stryfe went to Tyler's underground base. Now aware that Tyler was in-fact, Mr. Tolliver, Stryfe intended to start his revenge with him. Tyler began to tell Stryfe what he had recently learned himself, that Stryfe was the clone, but Stryfe did not believe him. After Stryfe destroyed the form of Askani, Tyler used her memories to show Stryfe the truth of his origins, using his mutant power to give memory physical projection. At that moment, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Professor X, and Zero arrived and battled Stryfe. Through the combined efforts of Jean and Professor X, Askani pleaded with Stryfe to leave and Strfye, knowing that all hopes of curing the Legacy Virus would die with him, simply gave-up and expelled himself from Cable's mind. Tyler escaped unseen. Genesis Learning of Apocalypse’s apparent death in the present, Tyler set out to obtain his future leader’s power for himself. Renaming himself Genesis, he persuaded Apocalypse’s former servants, the Dark Riders, to serve him. The Dark Riders captured the mutant adventurer Wolverine for Genesis. At this time, Wolverine’s skeleton had been stripped of the nigh-unbreakable metal, Adamantium, and Genesis sought to restore it and brainwash Wolverine into his service as his so-called Horseman, Death. To this end, Genesis had the Dark Riders liberate Wolverine’s imprisoned nemesis, Cyber, who had Adamantium-laced skin. Genesis unleashed mutant deathwatch beetles on Cyber that consumed the villain’s soft tissue, leaving the inedible Adamantium behind. Genesis then attempted to bond the metal to Wolverine’s skeleton, but Wolverine broke free and went berserk, killing most of the Dark Riders and Genesis. While Cable was battling the effects of his Techno-Organic Virus after the Onslaught crisis, he experienced a vision of Aliya and Tyler at peace in the afterlife. Cable soon recovered with the help of Franklin Richards. | Powers = Empathic Memory Projection: Tyler's mutant powers enabled him to empathically sense the memories of others. He could then form a psionic link with another consciousness and visually project those memories as solid holograms in a manner somewhat similar to Mirage. | Abilities = Genesis was trained in military tactics, guerrilla warfare, and other combat disciplines. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Genesis wore personal body armor from his era. | Transportation = | Weapons = Genesis occasionally employed advanced weaponry also from his era. | Notes = * Cable referred to Tyler several times as "Jenskot's son", implying the boy was not his biological son. This led to long-standing rumors that Stryfe was actually Tyler's biological father after raping Jenskot. To date, however, these rumors have not been confirmed as fact. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Empaths Category:Telepaths Category:Grey Family Category:Summers Family Category:Akkaba Family Category:Arms Dealers